Sweet Misery
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Joey is here to tell everyone how miserable love is… especially if it’s with Seto Kaiba.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh for I am just a poor student and a hopeless romantic

Summary: Joey is here to tell everyone how miserable love is… especially if it's with Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Sweet Misery**

**

* * *

**

_Name: Joey Wheeler_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Located: Domino City_

_Ethnicity: Asian_

_Current grade level: Senior in high school_

_Status: In love with Seto Kaiba._

Er… that about takes care of everything, I think. No, I'm not applying for a job. If I was, why would I need to say that I'm in love with Seto Kaiba? Besides, no idiot would hire me… God bless Yugi for trusting me to run the game shop on weekends… luckily, that incident with me almost burning down the shop still hasn't weakened his trust in me… heh…

Well, as it says, hi! I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm eighteen years old and I'm here to tell you how pathetic love is. Especially if you're in love with someone as arrogant, rude, and as prideful as Seto Kaiba.

First off, love is a _horrible _thing. If you have ever been in love with someone, I totally feel sorry for you. If you haven't, don't. For all those who has been in love or is currently in love, you all know what I'm talking about right? I mean, the butterflies in your stomach, the heart beating faster and faster, the smile that just creeps onto your face when you see the person you love come up to you…

There is _no way_ that that could possibly be safe. Uh… nu uh! None that I can think of! Being in love is a terrible disease! It's everywhere! No one can walk around a mall or go to a park without seeing _one_ couple holding hands or kissing by the water fountain.

I do not understand why the doctors are not doing anything about it. How come they aren't worried? Why are they okay with all this? I do not understand, no I do not. They should be coming up with a cure for this madness before it spreads and spreads… look, it already happened. It spread to Yugi and Yami! And Bakura and Ryou! And even the mad weirdoes, also known as Marik and Malik.

Okay, you must be sitting there wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, let me back up a little bit before I try to convince and babble some more. (I know. I tend to go on and on and on…)

I'm afraid I caught this disease too. You know, love. Unfortunately, I have fallen in love with Seto Kaiba, the most wanted bachelor in all of the Domino City. Not _only_ is he rich, but he is _hot_! I'm talking about… oh say, five thousand degrees hot. (Yeah, I'm trying to let you guys know, he is hot). He has _the _perfect brown hair. It makes him look _perfect_, even more perfect than he already is. Oh, and I have mentioned his blue eyes? Yeah, his cool, beautiful blue eyes… I'm just sighing thinking about it.

See! There I go again, sighing at the thought of him. Now do you see why it's so dangerous to be in love?

But yeah, his eyes… I could spend all of eternity staring into his eyes and never get tired of it.

Besides being hot and rich, he is _smart_. He can run a multibillionaire company without breaking a sweat _and_ he has time to get straight A's in all of this classes. As far as I'm concerned, you don't get much smarter than that. Plus, he has a little brother that he loves and takes care of. That is _so_ darn sweet of him! Well, I think so anyway.

Ugh… being in love with Seto Kaiba is the _worst _thing that could have ever happened to me! I can't seem to concentrate about anything when I'm in the same room as him. (Maybe that's why I'm having a hard time paying attention in class…) _And _to make things worse, I feel my heart thump faster and faster at the mere _thought _of him. _And_ I can't seem to think about anything else! Somehow or another, I always seem to end up thinking about him. Seto Kaiba. Yeah, him.

Oh God, I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm so in love with Seto Kaiba, I have no idea what to do. You see, a while back, say, three months ago, he and I just started to get along. Before, he and I would constantly get into fights and arguments and I would somehow end up with detention. But we're getting along. We even say _hi_ to one another. _That_ is a major accomplishment. Yeah.

You think I'm exaggerating don't you? Yeah, I probably am. But this is getting serious! Don't you see? I'm in _love_ with _Seto Kaiba_! This is not good…

But yeah, we're getting along better now. True, he still calls me "puppy" and he still considers himself my "master" but it's better than being called "mutt" or "punk" right? The names are getting better! Maybe one day, I'll get him to call me "Joey". Hey, I may as hope.

Let's see… what else…

Did I mention how _miserable_ I am to be in love with him? I try not to be such an idiot around him anymore which is _really_ hard because being an idiot comes naturally to me. And when he leans close to me to maybe help me with a math problem (I told ya, we're getting along), I can't help but smell that sweet scent of cinnamon…

He helps me with my homework a lot now. That's why I'm doing better. I still can't concentrate or pay attention in class though. That is something not even Seto Kaiba could help me with because _he's_ the reason why I can't focus in class. Can I help it if he's a much better topic to want to learn about or think about?

Dang it, I keep on doing that!

Did I tell you that he smelled like cinnamon? Yes, he does! I remember one time we were walking and I had forgotten my jacket so he lent me his trench coat… even his clothes smell like him…

THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I cannot stop thinking about Seto Kaiba! I can't even stop _talking _about him! The other day at lunch, I was just _casually _mentioning how nice he was being to me and all of the sudden, Yugi—who used to be sweet and innocent—coughed. Yugi looked at me with his big, violet eyes of his and told me, now get this, he actually said, "Joey, you keep talking about as if you love him".

WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME? If _Yugi _notices… oh wow…

Did I tell you I can't stop _looking _at him?

It's true! Sometimes in class, I would casually turn my head as if to see the time on the clock but really, I'm looking at him. I'm sorry, I'm not strong! I cannot resist the temptation! Gee, give me a break! _You _try not looking at the one you love!

I think he knows I do that… because at one point, he actually glanced back at me, smiled—I practically melt at the look of his smile—and then get back to work.

His smile…

It's such a great thing, to see him smile. He used to be his cold, heartless… _jerk_ who did not care about anyone else. He would smirk at you, make fun of you, tease you, but never really genuinely _smile_. That's why I love his smiles so much. It's so rare and the few times I actually do get to see it… well, I try to catch them as much as I possibly can.

He's being doing a lot of those. Yeah, smiling. At me. When we're alone. We're alone a lot. Do you think that means anything?

See, that's what love does to you. It makes you crazy, loony, and makes you daydream about it a lot. That's what I do, daydream about him. That's my favorite thing to do besides to eat! I would just gaze off into space and happily think about what it would be like to have Seto Kaiba in my life as my boyfriend.

Did I tell you that I dream about him too? Happens _very _often. I would smile at night and then when I wake up, I would frown and be very disappointed. It's like, _Dang it, it felt so real! I thought for sure it was real! _But it's not… and that is very mean of my conscience to do that. Toy with me like that, hmph!

That is why love is bad for you. It makes you unable to concentrate or think about anything else, it makes you think and want to do VERY, VERY BAD AND NAUGHTY THINGS (_yes_, I mean **naughty**), and it makes you, you know, want to be in a relationship with that person. The butterflies are very dangerous you know.

If you ask me, love should be illegal. Forbidden. That emotion is not safe for _anyone_, especially me.

Shh… here he comes. Wow, he looks hot.

"Hey puppy."

That's how he starts off, in that seductive husky voice of his. I see that smile again and I smile back. I'm sorry, I'm weak! I can't stop myself! Grr… this is what Seto Kaiba does to me! He makes me want to smile back at him.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

You lean towards me and give me a kiss smack on my mouth, laughing quietly. I love your laughter too. You take my hand and then you gently lead me off the couch and out the door.

Okay, see? LOVE IS BAD. Being in love with Seto Kaiba is the worst thing ever. Do you believe me?

...you remember how I said we get along right?

Well…

You draw up your own conclusions now.

Remember, love is bad. Especially if it's with Seto Kaiba.

And if it just so happens that Seto Kaiba loves me back.

Oh, it's such a sweet misery.

* * *

-Owari-

That is so weird. Okay, I apologize if it's horrible but I wrote this at what, three in the morning? Give me some credit.

All right, so how was it? Bad? Stupid? Sappy?

Please review?

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
